


Dudas para el apocalipsis

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momentos antes de llegar a Ilos, Kaidan le hace una pregunta inesperada a Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudas para el apocalipsis

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers previos a la misión en Ilos.  
> Escrito para [](http://serena-m-lupin.livejournal.com/profile)[**serena_m_lupin**](http://serena-m-lupin.livejournal.com/) como fic que le debía; y dedicado también a [](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://amandabeicker.livejournal.com/)**amandabeicker** , que es la que me introdujo desde un principio al universo de Mass Effect ♥ . Espero que os guste a ambas :D

Kaidan todavía era incapaz de recuperar la respiración del todo. Notaba el sudor, los músculos en tensión y la adrenalina recorriendo cada vena de su cuerpo. Casi no podía creer que, a su lado, estuviese Shepard: despeinada, completamente desnuda y con una expresión de extenuación en el rostro similar a la suya propia. Sin embargo, sabía que apenas les quedaban unos cinco o diez minutos hasta que llegasen a Ilos y comenzase la carrera contrarreloj para encontrar el Conducto antes que Saren. El deber llamaba a la puerta; pero Kaidan prefería aprovechar lo poco que les quedaba.

—Shepard, siempre he tenido una duda —dijo finalmente, mientras le acariciaba la cintura. Ella se acomodó contra su pecho y alzó la vista, sonriendo.

—Adelante.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? Hasta ahora has sido “comandante” o “Shepard”; pero tiene que haber un nombre, ¿no? —Adornó la pregunta con su mejor sonrisa, con la esperanza de eliminar cualquier reticencia por parte de ella gracias a un gesto tan simple—. Creo que ya estamos lejos de toda formalidad —añadió, y Shepard le respondió con una carcajada suave.

—Siempre me ha gustado más cómo suena Shepard que mi propio nombre —contestó—; ¿puedo saber yo a qué se debe la curiosidad?

Kaidan le rozó una mejilla con la yema de los dedos, prestando atención al tacto húmedo y caliente de la piel de Shepard. La idea de saber que ésa podría ser la primera y última vez que la tuviese tan cerca le carcomía por dentro.

—No sabemos qué nos espera en Ilos, o más allá del Conducto. Esta misión es como jugárselo todo a una tirada de dados. No quiero ni pensarlo, Shepard, pero si algo sucediese y uno de los dos…

Antes de que Kaidan pudiera dar forma a sus miedos en palabras, Shepard le detuvo con un dedo sobre los labios. Aquellos ojos grandes, verde eléctrico, le lanzaron una mirada que le hizo temblar.

—Entonces hagamos un trato, Kaidan. Puede suceder cualquier cosa en Ilos; pero si ambos regresamos para contarlo, entonces (y sólo entonces) te diré cuál es mi nombre. —Kaidan sólo pudo devolverle un gesto incrédulo, a lo que Shepard no tardó en responder—. No me mires así; más te vale volver con vida, _teniente_.

Pocas personas tenían semejante efecto en Kaidan. Sin dudar sobre cuál sería su respuesta, se acercó hasta Shepard y le dio el que podría ser el último beso… o el primero de un muchos más. Y Kaidan tenía todas las intenciones de descubrir el nombre de Shepard.

—A sus órdenes, comandante.

  
**-fin-**   



End file.
